I don't want to die, Katniss
by Abloodprincess
Summary: Prim has been raped by a gang and is in a very critical condition in the ICU. Her views about the happenings. This is real story that happened and i wanted to share this with all of you in the form of hunger games. I hope you all like it. one shot. Rated M because of unpleasant words.


**A/N (VERY IMPORTANT) Hey guys. Well this time I decided to make a one shot for Prim. In reality, in my country a girl (can't tell her name) was raped by a gang on a bus. She was naked thrown out of the bus and she was BADLY bruised and wounded. Her friend was killed right then on the bus. She just took her last breaths in the ICU yesterday. She had been suffering a LOT since her rape. There have been deadly protests in my country since her rape against the government. You can search for information on her if you wish. I am crying as I write (sorry I mentioned it but it was a reason for my bad writing). May her soul rest in peace. **

**I am writing this in the POV of prim who is talking to her sister. I reality, I made this so that it was expressed by the girl to her mother. So the words 'mother' will be changed with 'sister' (Katniss). I hope you understand what she felt. RIP. **

**Prim's POV as she lays wounded in the ICU**.

I am sorry Katniss I can't fight anymore (cry of a rape victim).

I still remember Katniss when once you and mom asked what I need to do in life and I replied you I will reduce the pain of other's and I became a physiotherapist so that I can try my level best to reduce the pain of others. But today I am not able to resist my own pain.

Doctors are slashing my body parts for the fifth time like they were never the parts of my body…its paining a lot Katniss, I am not able to breathe properly and they attached me to the oxygen cap.

Please tell the doctors not to give me the anesthesia Katniss. If I close my eyes it takes me back to that scary phase of my life where I was being cut into pieces I was just a bunch of flesh was being continuously chopped by those animals.

Those faces were very scary Katniss. They were like those hungry animals that were biting at every part of my body. I don't have the courage to look at myself in the mirror. Please break all the mirrors nearby me, Katniss.

Please take me to bath. I want to bath. I want to sit under the shower for years Katniss so that I can wash those inhuman touches that have made me hate my body.

I tried to go towards bathroom but my stomach pain didn't allow me to move myself. I can't raise my head to see you standing outside the door glass.

When someone enters in my room I feel scared Katniss. My heartbeat gets faster, my eyes search for you please be around sister. I don't want to be alone.

Mom these medical instrument beeps are haunting in my brain. They sound like those non helping traffic sounds which muted my cry and pleads which I was doing that time Katniss.

The silence of this room reminds me of that silence when I was thrown on the deserted road. I don't know what happened but I was feeling very much cold the same way like the person shivering with very high temperature.

Do you remember Katniss when mom wasn't answering my questions because she staring into nothing and how much you fought with her until she didn't bake my favourite chocolate with minimum resources we had? Where is mom, Katniss? I can't see her…is she ok? Please don't let her cry again, Katniss.

They have beaten me and my dearest friend with some metal. It was paining a lot Katniss. I saw how he was bleeding to save me but they were coward rascals. They kept on beating him together till he didn't collapse and then they scratched every part of my body repeatedly Katniss.

You taught me to fight with the difficult situations but I am very weak right now and I am sorry for that Katniss. Please hold my hand.

I want to sleep, please put my head on your lap. Please wash my body. Give some pain killer my stomach is paining. Please tell the doctor not to cut more parts of my body. It's paining a lot.

I am sorry I can't fight any more. I don't want to die, Katniss. I don't want to die.

**A/N** **I hope you liked it Guys. Review to tell your views. Thank you for reading. :) **


End file.
